Legend Of Korra, Book 5 : Love & Peace
by Pli.Official
Summary: After the attack on Republic City by Kuvira, Team Avatar has been busy rebuilding it. Now, they are living their lives, normally. But what will happen next? (ON HIATUS. WILL CONTINUE SOON)
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first Solo Fanfic. So Please Leave reviews! All Criticism is welcome.**_

_**I hope you all like it!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Book 5 : Love &amp; Peace<strong>

**Chapter 1 : After the Battle**

_Prologue _

After the trip to the spirit world with Asami, Korra had been very busy with helping her with the rebuilding of Republic City. There was so much damage. So much destruction caused by Kuvira during her attack, that not even Asami's company, Future Industries could fix everything alone.

Korra wanted to help her girlfriend out, she didn't want Asami to be stressed over something that, she caused when she let Zaheer kill the Earth Queen and bring Chaos to Ba Sing Se. So Korra, and any other Earth Bender that she could find, helped with the basics of constructing new buildings. She also got Suyin and her metal benders to help with the metal that is required.

Rebuilding the city took a lot of work but it was eventually completed.

Korra and Asami had been together since the middle of their trip. Sometime in there...during the exploration of the spirit world, they too explored their own feelings and the result was them coming together as girlfriends.

Kuvira has been locked up. Her trial was immediately after she was arrested. Her sentence...not life in prison. Her sentence was not as harsh as most would have hoped for, but Avatar Korra, vouched for her and her punishment was reduced to 6 months and then she would be on house arrest.

Mako went back to being a Detective. Simple life. No girl, no drama. Lin Beifong was becoming more and more open to him throughout the years and now she was more like a mother to him than she realized. But as usual she was her cranky self.

Bolin and Opal were back together and their love was stronger than ever. So deep was their love that Bolin didn't wait long after Varrick's wedding to propose himself. Opal and Bolin. Engaged. A three year relationship culminated in an engagement. It was simple but very public, Bolin made it new to his family and friends that he had something special planned. So he had everyone out for diner one night. Paid for by the lovely Asami Sato, and he proposed. The ring...also paid for by Asami, due to Bolin nor having enough money for anything expensive. The ring was platinum with an Opal with in the middle. The wedding has yet to happen.

The air bending family is the same as always. Tenzin being the stiff, teacher. Jinora, the bookworm, and air bending master. Ikki and Meelo still as playful as ever. Then there is Rohan and Pema who are still in the parenting and child stage of their relationship.

Republic City is back on its feet and Team Avatar is back together should they be needed.

...

Masumi was lost. Had been for Years. Ever since her parents...disappeared. Like a scared animal she has been living on the streets of republic city. Surviving. Only the essentials. Eating, sleeping, using the dumpsters as a bathroom. The life she was living wasn't ideal by any means. Her long dark hair was wild and messy. Ember eyes were dull from the stress, and depression. She needed to do something. But what? There was only so much a homeless 20 year old could do

* * *

><p><em>What is next for team avatar? What lies ahead in their relationships? Will love bloom or wilt? Who is Masumi? Stay tuned and find out!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is a Korrasami Centric Chapter._**

**_The main plot will be little bits here and there for the first few chapters._**

**_Hope you all like it_**

* * *

><p><strong>Book 5 : Love &amp; Peace<strong>

**Chapter 2 : Reflections Part 1**

Six months have passed since the attack. Team Avatar moved on, but they haven't forgotten any of what happened. Today was the day that Kuvira was to be released on a few days.

Korra was sitting on a couch in the Sato mansion when she heard Asami's Sato-Mobile pull up, she heard the engine turn off then a car door shut. Korra smiled as she remembered their vacation in the spirit world. The last six months have been the happiest of their lives, and it was all thanks to that life changing vacation in the spirit world.

The moment they looked into each other's eyes, and held hands as they entered the portal, Korra knew that she had feelings for Asami. But it wasn't until a week into the trip that she knew that she was in love with the older woman.

**...**

_Korra laid down a flower bed Asami next to her. They had been traveling the spirit world for a week, Asami couldn't help but become curious at the way everything worked, and Korra would gladly explain as best she could. But this particular moment, was the moment it all clicked. It was just her and Asami. _

_Only feeling comfortable writing Asami. Driving lessons. Sparring sessions. Asami being the ONLY person to help her after her battle with Zaheer. The way Asami could make her blush with the simplest of words. How could she not see it until now? _

_Korra did the only thing that she could think of. _

_"I love you Asami" she said as calmly and casual as possible, but Inside she was feeling butterflies in her stomach. She felt hot and now that she said it she wanted to take it back. _

_Asami turned her head to look at Korra and smiled, "I love you too Korra, you are my best friend" she paused and looked back up at the sky of the spirit world, "You are the only person in my life that I actually think of as family..." She said with a hint of sadness. Her father was just killed a week ago... How could she not be sad._

_Korra sat up and looked at Asami. "No Asami...I Love...you." She said again causing the other woman to sit up and stare at the ground practically not breathing._

_Asami was barely breathing. She didn't know how to react or how to respond. She knew that she was in love with Korra for a while now but didn't think that she was into girls, let alone feel the same way. The CEO stayed quiet and kept her eyes on the green grass which had pink flowers scattered throughout. What could she do? She felt over joyed...but didn't let it show. _

_"Asami?" She pressed for a response, hoping that she didn't ruin their friendship. Now that she thought about it maybe telling her wasn't the best idea..._

_The green eyes of the older woman shifted to Korra's. "Y-you , love me?" She asked hesitantly but didn't wait for a response. _

_She wanted to touch her, hold her hand. make sure she was alright, but Korra didn't want to risk touching Asami and have her freak out or run back to the physical world...or something. So she waited for Asami to continue what she had to say._

_Asami was sitting, still, her breathing short and fast. She was...excited...scared...happy...loved? All at the same time. She didn't know what to do. After a few moments of silence she looked at Korra with a twinkle in her eye, but caution as well. "I...I have loved you ever since...well ever since you and Mako broke up for the last time... But I guess I didn't know how much you meant to me until Zaheer captured you." She said softly._

_The rest of the trip had been deeper in emotions, and more...romantic._

**...**

Asami opened the front door, and felt the warmth of her large house surround her, to be greeted by the sight of Korra looking zoned out on the couch. She gave a smile, Korra was no doubt thinking about something. Then she placed her keys on the wooden rack next to the door. Then she walked over to the couch and lightly tapped Korra on the shoulder from behind.

"Hey there" she said as she leaned down and planted a soft, gentle kiss on her girlfriends Cheek, wrapping her arms around her in the process. She let her chin rest on Korra's strong shoulder. Asami always felt safe around Korra. It had nothing to do with her being the avatar. It was deeper than that. She felt complete. She was loved, and she gave just as much love back to Korra as Korra gave to her.

Korra jumped I little but was not so startled that she would jump off the couch. She did know Asami was coming in. Korra felt the warm lips of her lover on her cheek and she melted with a soft smile. Asami, the only person, man or woman, in the world who she ever truly loved. At least on a romantic level. They understood each other. Cared for and loved each other. Korra found her happiness. She found her one true love, her soul mate.

"Hey there" she repeated warmly, "I missed you. How was work today?" The avatar felt Asami's arms leave her and the she saw the CEO walk around the couch so that she could sit down.

Asami scooted close to Korra and leaned back on the couch, "Stressful as usual. Even though the rebuilding is complete, I just can't seem to catch a break. Every other company wants a business deal with mine. Cars. Airships. Parts for building. The list goes on. I may have the biggest and most successful company in the world but I am only one Woman." She let out a sigh and looked at Korra who was staring at her with that sparkle in her eyes that she got when she had an idea. "What?"

The avatar smiled and grabbed Asami's hand. "Why don't we have a sparring match? We could use the work out and it helps with stress" she said with a smile that reached from ear to ear. Korra always loved sparring matches.

The avatar's girlfriend saw the smile and couldn't resist. That smile could make her do anything. It was bright and full of happiness and hope, something that Korra was lacking not too long ago. With a smile and a nod she agreed. "Sounds fun. We haven't had a sparring match in..." She thought for a second trying to remember the last time they even had a match. "..since we were in Ba Sing Se three and a half years ago" she said finally

Korra laughed then took on a more seducing tone, "It's not that kind of match, Ms. Sato"

Asami raised an eyebrow, the idea slipped over her head at first then she figured it out. "Oh! That...kind of match. Even better" she said with a devilish smile now plastered on her face.

With that they headed to the bedroom.

**...**

She was in a dark alley. It was cold in Republic City at night. The only warmth was that of her fire bending, but that required energy. Something she was desperately lacking. She wasn't starving, food was more available to the homeless than one might think. Just go fishing in the ponds of go dumpster diving. Masumi wasn't withering away either. She was on the thinner side but she was healthy for a homeless.

The fire bender turned a corner and saw a flyer on the wall. It had the Avatar on it. She couldn't read the words, and didn't bother too. Korra. Avatar Korra was one of the only things in the world that gave her hope to keep on going, to even continue to push forwarder and survive. If she could get out of a three year depression...so could she. Nothing that her parents taught her mattered anymore. It was all irrelevant living on the streets...

Her parents...She let her thoughts drift to far. She was alone.

"I need to move on, I need forget..." she whispered to herself, trying to convince herself to do just that. The cold making her breath become visible.

_Maybe if I found the avatar. Then maybe she could help me_, she thought.

That's it! Masumi knew what she would be doing.

* * *

><p><em>Feel free to leave reviews! <em>

_Thank you for reading this far, even though its only chapter 2._

_ I'm hoping the chapters will get longer._

_Do you all like the story so far? _


End file.
